Muy Bueno
by Eddy13
Summary: Ron and an expecting Kim bond over Bueno Nacho.


**A/N: I suggested this plot bunny to Mahler Avatar, but he decided to go with it in a different way, so I decided to write the original version myself. As usual, I don't own Kim Possible, although it would be a dream come true if I did. Enough yakking. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant day in Middleton, which was quite usual. What was also usual was the couple of Kim and Ron Stoppable making their way into Bueno Nacho.<p>

"How you holding up, KP?" Ron asked his wife as he held her hand.

"I'm fine, Ron" Kim said as she rolled her eyes "Honestly, I'm not in a fragile state".

"I'm just doing what every expecting father does" Ron admitted.

"While I appreciate it, I think I can manage on my own" Kim said.

The married for a year and a half couple were expecting twins within the next few months and today they were here at Bueno Nacho to fulfill one of Kim's cravings. When Kim admitted she was in the mood for Bueno Nacho, Ron hugged his wife saying at the moment he was in love with her more than ever before.

After getting their orders, the married pair made their way to their usual booth. While Ron ate his food with usual gusto, it was nothing compared to Kim's mannerisms.

"Man, KP" Ron mused as he watched his wife go through her meal "I don't recall ever seeing you having it this bad for Bueno Nacho".

"What do you expect?" Kim countered as she gobbled down some nachos "I'm eating for three".

"Still, if I had known the effect it'd have on you, I would've gotten you pregnant back in high school" Ron paused "Wait, that didn't sound right".

Rolling her eyes at her husband's choice of words, Kim continued her feeding frenzy. Eventually, her meal was gone while Ron was halfway through his order.

"How you feeling, KP?" Ron asked attentively.

"Surprisingly, still hungry" Kim answered.

"Man, it's a good thing I'm not bothered about you losing your girlish figure, Kim" Ron mused, only to receive a nasty glare from his wife before adding hastily "Not that I don't care about you being in shape".

"That's better" Kim said with a smile before asking sweetly "Could you be a dear and get your old wife a second helping?"

Ron was about to say yes when an idea struck him. Since his wife was behaving a lot like him today, why not take advantage of it?

"Better idea" he said coyly before he declared dramatically "Kimberly Ann Possible Stoppable. I, Ronald Dean Stoppable challenge you to a Bueno Nacho eating contest!"

Kim looked at her husband with wide eyes "Eh, what?"

"Oh, come on!" Ron said eagerly "When am I ever going to get an opportunity to have one with you again?"

"Well, I don't know" Kim said unsure.

"Oh, I see" Ron prodded "You're too scared to go up against the Bueno Nacho eating master". He then started making chicken noises. As he expected, Kim's natural kimmness took over.

"Alright" she said as she slammed her hands down on the table "You're on!"

Smirking, Ron made his way over to the counter.

"Two Quserito Combos, Ned, my man" he said to the assistant manager. In no time at all, Ron returned to the table with the two platters.

"Alright, Rufus" he said to the naked mole rat "Time us. The one to finish first wins".

"Okay" Rufus nodded in agreement before manning the stopwatch. Unknown to Kim and Ron, a crowd had gathered around their booth to watch. Both were on edge as Rufus picked up a napkin to use as a flag. Waiting for the signal, they looked to the mole rat. Suspense filled the air until Rufus waved the flag yelling "Go!"

In a flash, Ron began tearing through a naco while Kim started chowing down on a chimerito. Rufus had to take cover to avoid the flying tex mex. Soon, Ron was onto the nachos as Kim scarfed two nacos at once. Everyone watched in fevered anticipation (and also made a wager on who would win).

Eventually, Kim and Ron were both down to their last taco. Looking at each other, they grabbed up the food and started biting into the tacos for all they were worth.

Before anyone knew it, the last bite was swallowed, to which Rufus hit the button on the stopwatch.

"Alright, Rufus" Kim said as she wiped the cheese from her face "Who won?"

Checking over the results, Rufus was surprised before announcing them.

"Draw".

"A draw?" Everyone asked all at once.

With wide eyes, Kim and Ron looked to each other before Ron smiled.

"Well, I guess you're as good at scarfing as me" he said as he held out his hand. Taking it, Kim shook it while everyone around cheered at the sportsmanship.

Eventually, Kim and Ron departed Bueno Nacho for home.

"Man, KP" Ron mused "I can only imagine what your next craving will lead to".

"Yeah, about that" Kim said "Tomorrow, I feel like having Pop Pop Porters frozen foods".

Eyes wide and a smile on his face, Ron looked to the sky and cried two words:

"Pregnancy rules!"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't decide who to have win the contest, so I decided to make Kim and Ron equals. Wouldn't you say that's fair?  
><strong>


End file.
